topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayman
Origins: Rayman Video Game Series / Raving Rabbids Series Classification: Man, no no, a Vegetable, no no no... oh, a thingamajig, a member of Rayman's species, Hero of the Glade of Dreams Threat level: God || Tiger, possibly God || Quasar- || Big Bang Power and Abilities:' '''Superhuman physical characteristics, absorbption of powers through Lums and Electoons, Gliding or at times outright flying with his hair, create trials of energy for the purple lum to swing by, capability of detaching and throwing his fists. Limited Energy Manipulation by turning Black Lums into Red Lums by grimacing. Being a being made of pure energy, he can live despite his unique appearence and any lack of limbs or neck '''Physical Strength':' '''Planet level (Defeated Mr. Dark twice, the first time when he had the Great Protoon, that mantains all the energy in Rayman's world, meant to be the planet as the electoons scattered are all over the planet, and the second when he drained the power of the Electoons, equals to the Great Protoon) || At least Large Building Level, Possibly Planet level (he is given 'Maximum Energy' by Polokus, who has created the Glade of Dreams and whose power is tied to the Core of the World and the Lums, is far above Andrè who can corrupt the Core of the World) || At least Multi Solar System (Far above an average Rabbid) || Multi Galaxy level (Punched a Dark Teensie so hard he made him land on another constellation and shook it in the process) '''Destructive Capacity':' '''Planet || At least Large Building, possibly Planet || At least Multi Solar System || Multi Galaxy '''Durability': Planet (took Hits from Mr. Dark with the Great Protoon and the Electoons) || At least Large Building (survived an explosion that destroyed the Buccaneer, a ship so large that it held slaves of over one hundred slaves) possibly Planet (one of Razobeard's cannon destroyed the Heart of the World) || At least Multi Solar System || Multi Galaxy Speed:' '''At least Supersonic+ (deflected and literal Musical Notes back at Mr. Sax and cannonballs) || At least Massively Hypersonic (Dodged an onslaught of lighting bolts from Reflux), possibly MFTL+ (Can keep up with Razorbeard and his crew who can travel into space) || MFTL+ (Far above a Rabbid) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Above Murphy who can intercept lighting from apparently Zeus), Possibly MFTL+ (managed to throw the Dark Teensies across multiple star Systems) '''Intellligence': A little childish and lazy, but average otherwise || Average || Average || Below Average, outright described as 'simple' by the author Range: Extended Melee with his fists || Several dozens of metres with his fists || Multi solar system || Weaknesses:' '''Far too much damage destroys his body back into Electoons, can have his fist power removed with a rope || Far too much damage destroys his body back into energy, weakened and lost his powers after a long time of imprisonment (they were slowly restored throughout the game), his hands or feet can get detached if pulled away too far And/or they seem to have a will on their own at times || Same || Same as above, but very silly, easy to distract and incredibly Lazy. '''Stamina: '''Besides being a little lazy, pretty high || High || High || High, but he is incredibly lazy, able to sleep for over one hundred years, detachable hands and feet '''Standard equipment': None in particular besides his hair (apparently a curious colont of parasytes) and his Key: Rayman 1, Rayman Jr., Rayman (Gameboy) || Rayman 2 (all versions), Rayman 3: Hoodloom Havoc, Rayman 3 (Gameboy Advance), Rayman 3: Hoodloom's Revenge || Rayman: Raving Rabbids || Rayman: Origins and Rayman Legends Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Rayman Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Video game Category:Energy manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator